


Оппозиция по-вестеросски

by meganixel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, New Politics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Russia, against Putin, modern!AU, russian names
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если тебе не чужды оппозиционные мотивы, ты немного разбираешься в политике и любишь модерн-стеб над персонажами ПЛиО в духе "что было бы, если" - значит, этот фик для тебя! Политический и революционный террор, информационная война, олигархическая диктатура - и любимые, а также нелюбимые персонажи в атмосфере путинской России-2025 (AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Даниэлла

**Author's Note:**

> Если вдруг Вы любите Путина и Вам нравится текущая политическая ситуация - просто не читайте этот фик. Изначально планировался исключительно стеб, но не удалось не привнести немного оппозиционно-революционного пафоса, не серчайте :)

Даниэлла вернулась домой с площади Багдада, где ее слушали сотни.  
"Власть над людьми - она совсем не такая, какой ее себе представляет Узурпатор", - подумала Даниэлла. "Это власть над их сердцами."  
Даниэлла верила, что если делать людям добро, если бороться за их права - они обязательно тебя поддержат.  
За свои неполные 20 девушка побывала во многих странах, многое повидала... и навербовала себе сторонников, беззастенчиво пользуясь своим обаянием и обаянием своего имени. И, разумеется, нажила себе влиятельных врагов. Которые убили ее мужа.  
На какой бы площади девушка ни выступала, она неизменно собирала толпы желающих посмотреть на выжившую дочь Эльдара Таргаряна, столь юную и столь амбициозную, на невесту - затем жену - а теперь уже и вдову главы OPEC, которая беззастенчиво пыталась влиять на решения мужа и лезть в мировую экономику.  
Девушка не знала своего отца, она знала о нем только то, что рассказывал ей старший брат Витя, когда был еще жив. Витя был странным, немного не в себе, заботился о ней, но порой мог накричать и ударить. Витя рвался к власти, и именно он устроил ее свадьбу со столь влиятельным человеком. Витя умер очень глупо - захотел сделать себе татуировку в виде короны над правой бровью... и получил заражение крови.  
Витя рассказывал, что их отец был Оппозиционером с большой буквы. Когда в РФ к власти пришел Узурпатор (Даниэлле нравилось это слово, она не любила называть Путина по фамилии) и начал устанавливать свои порядки, дал волю коррупции и произволу чиновников, Эльдар Таргарян оказался одним из немногих, кто открыто выступал против, собирал людей, организовывал митинги. Его растущее влияние, мечтательно говорил Витя, без сомнения, очень скоро начало напрягать Узурпатора.  
Все было организовано хитро, продуманно, подло. Витя не мог рассказать, как именно стольких людей удалось вдруг убедить, что Эльдар - сумасшедший поджигатель, но Даниэлла не сомневалась - когда у тебя в руках вся страна, ты можешь позволить себе такое провернуть. Способов море - от подсадных уток до спекуляций в СМИ.  
Эльдара отправили в псих.лечебницу, его убрали с политической арены, но сломить его сопротивление не удалось. Оппозиционер отправил свою беременную жену с восьмилетним Витей за границу, а сам вместе со старшим сыном Ростиславом продолжал бороться. Ростиславу удалось выбить досрочное освобождение отца из психушки, но, когда он со всей семьей поехал забирать Эльдара... На обратном пути машина Ростислава взорвалась. Погиб Эльдар, погиб Ростислав со своей женой Элей, погибли их дети. В официальной прессе происшествие было объявлено несчастным случаем, однако из тех, кто все еще остался сторонниками Эльдара - а таких все же было немало - никто не сомневался: за покушением стоит сам Путин.  
Неимоверная злоба искажала витино лицо, когда он рассказывал об этом. Он неизменно начинал комкать что-нибудь в руках, рвать какие-нибудь ненужные бумаги в бессильной ярости. Даниэлла боялась его в эти моменты, хотя чувствовала, что клокочущая ярость поднимается и в ней самой. Девушка поклялась себе приехать в РФ и сделать все, чтобы покончить с путинской диктатурой.  
С тех пор многое изменилось. Даниэллу поддержала группа молодых ученых из Японии, разрабатывавших секретное оружие под кодовым названием "Дракон". Даниэлла выступала на площадях, и люди приходили на нее посмотреть, Даниэлла вышла замуж за главу OPEC, Даниэлла стала бороться за права человека в исламских странах. Теперь у нее берут интервью, ее фотографии на первых страницах новостных сайтов, она - знаменитость, у нее хватает как сторонников, так и врагов. Не изменилось только одно - ее планы. Она все еще хотела вернуться в РФ, о чем на днях открыто заявила в интервью.  
Даниэлла вышла в интернет. Привычно уже первой вкладкой сайт watcher.ru - лучший оппозиционный новостной сайт РФ. Даниэлла пробежалась глазами по новостям. Вот привычная антикоррупционная колонка Бори Маршева "Считаем вместе", вот очередная статья Эдика Скорбного с его своеобразным, и тем не менее очень удачным злободневным юмором. Вот заголовки "Даниэлла Таргарян подтвердила свое намерение приехать в РФ", "Японские ученые отказались комментировать свое сотрудничество с Даниэллой Таргарян", "За пытки и особо жестокие убийства Рамзану Болтунову назначили 7 лет условно", "Загадочные убийства семи чиновников в разных городах РФ произошли в один день, ведется расследование", "Чечня вчера и сегодня: фоторепортаж". Даниэлла не знала этих ребят лично, но, когда она читала их статьи, очень живые, ей казалось, что она с ними уже сто лет как знакома, а уж главный редактор Иван Снегов представлялся ей родным чуть ли не как брат.  
Вот и сейчас девушка улыбалась, читая его статью, посвященную ее возвращению в РФ. Значит, ждут, значит, выкрикивают ее имя на площадях, значит, надеются... Что ж, она сделает все, чтобы не подвести этих людей.  
Зазвонил телефон. Даниэлла взяла трубку, пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы перестроиться на арабский. Звонила Майсун, лидер Иракской организации по борьбе за права женщин. Сбивчивый голос девушки, совсем еще молоденькой, слова потоком лились из телефонной трубки - только встали на ноги... без тебя нас заклюют... ты одна поддержишь... на тебя вся надежда... еще немного, и сможем сами... Мама.  
Даниэлла вздохнула. "Мы в ответственности за тех, кого приручили", подумала она, и поняла, что отъезд из Ирака откладывается. Нельзя вот так вот просто бросать тех, кто называет тебя Умми, что по-русски означает Мама.


	2. Тарас

Особняк Львовых, без сомнения, был самым шикарным особняком кооператива "Озеро", а уж это о чем-то да говорило. Говорят, сам Якунин от зависти чуть было не заделался аскетом и не отправился жить в свое шубохранилище. Что-то, однако, его остановило.  
Руслан Болтунов окинул сверкавшее всюду золото равнодушным взглядом блеклых глаз.  
\- Что будешь пить? Хеннесси, Далмор, Каберне Совиньон?  
Болтунов странно посмотрел на главу дома Львовых и лишь покачал головой.  
\- Я же на диете.  
\- Прости, Руслан, забыл. Свежевыжатый сок?  
\- Томатный.  
Тарас Львов кивнул и сделал знак хорошенькой горничной.  
\- Ты читал, что пишут эти ублюдки? - начал Тарас. Руслан кивнул.  
\- Подозреваю, тебе не понравилась шуточка Эдика про золотой унитаз. Шутка действительно глупая.  
\- Черт бы с ним, но они знают мое состояние чуть ли не до рубля, понимаешь? Откуда? Я тебя спрашиваю, откуда они могут это знать?  
Руслан пожал плечами.  
\- Я давно говорю, что Снегова нужно убрать.  
\- Я говорил Свете, что нужно разрушить watcher изнутри. Она подослала к ним в редакцию Якова, но Снегов раскусил его и уволил. Я уже не раз говорил своей дочери, что ей пора учиться придумывать что-нибудь поумнее, раз она так любит плести интриги. Но куда там... - Тарас вздохнул и махнул рукой.  
\- Я могу поручить этот вопрос своему сыну, - предложил Руслан.  
Двое переглянулись и ухмыльнулись. Оба понимали, что означает "поручить Рамзану Болтунову". Оба на мгновение представили себе искаженное болью лицо Снегова и умоляющий взгляд.  
\- В любом случае это только вопрос времени, - сказал Тарас. - Стоит мне всерьез этим заняться, и... Все помнят, что я сделал с телеканалом "Дождь". Про это даже песню написали, неплохую, кстати.  
\- Слышал. - сказал Руслан. - Тебя боятся, Тарас.  
\- По Снегову непохоже, чтобы он боялся. Помнится, лидер сепаратистского движения "Север" тоже не боялся в свое время...  
Тарас и Руслан снова понимающе переглянулись. Им было, что вспомнить. Тем временем Руслану принесли томатный сок, а Тарасу - Кьянти.  
\- Меня ведь другое волнует, Руслан, - вздохнул Тарас, взяв в руку бокал из венецианского стекла. - Что бы ни писали про меня эти неудачники, но я добился благополучия для своей семьи. Чтобы Львовы были влиятельны и богаты, чтобы Львовых боялись и уважали. Но что, если со мной что-нибудь случится? Кто сохранит честь моей фамилии? Женя, боюсь, не потянет. Конечно, он начальник московского уг.розыска, борется с преступностью, но этого мало. Он еще не поумнел, не повзрослел, не набрался опыта, не понял, что значит вести большую игру. Да и амбиций для этого у него нет. Ему все лишь бы приключения да ветер в лицо, - Тарас вздохнул. - У Светы и то амбиций побольше, да мозгов, боюсь, поменьше. Я ее все надеялся замуж удачно выдать, и что в итоге? - Тарас вздохнул еще раз. - Ведет свой эфир на первом канале в такой блузке, что зрители у экранов не слушают, а только пялятся в ее декольте.  
\- И это ты мне говоришь про наследника, Тарас, - ровным голосом произнес Болтунов.  
\- Прости, Руслан. Прости, - Тарас похлопал товарища по плечу. - Ты знаешь, я скорбил о смерти Димы вместе с тобой. Помнишь, мы хотели поженить их со Светой? Если бы я знал, кто это сделал, я придушил бы его собственными руками...  
\- А я знаю, - ответил Руслан. - По крайней мере, догадываюсь. И, нет, я не придушу его, потому что тогда у меня не останется наследников совсем.  
Тарас опустил взгляд. Он все понял, и решил, что комментарии излишни. Он знал, что Руслан считает своей главной ошибкой связь с той татаркой, которая родила ему сына.  
\- Кстати, Тарас... О наследниках. Зачем ты держишь Тихона в тюрьме? Не пытайся убедить меня, будто ты всерьез думаешь, что Тихон убил своего племянника.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто я его приговорил, - ответил Тарас недовольно.  
\- По сути - да. Ты же знаешь, какие преступления сходят с рук Рамзану просто за то, что он мой сын.  
\- Тихон талантливый молодой физик, выпускается в этом году, и его пригласили работать за границу. Угадай, куда. Я угадал, и предпочитаю принять меры. Не хватало еще, чтобы мой сын помогал нашим врагам разрабатывать секретное оружие, которое пойдет в ход против нас же.  
Руслан покачал головой.  
\- Давно хотел спросить - ты столько лет настраивал против себя самого умного из твоих наследников. Почему, Тарас? Только потому, что он карлик?  
\- Не будем об этом, - ответил Львов.  
Они еще поговорили о делах, и вскоре Болтунов засобирался. Тарас закрыл за ним дверь и отправился в туалет, не сумев не вспомнить дурацкую шутку Скорбного про золотой унитаз. Дверь Тарас не закрыл, все равно без предупреждения сюда никто не зайдет.  
Зря.


	3. Иван

\- Ваня, ты что, головой ударился? - кипятился Маршев. Снегов вздохнул.  
\- Пойми. У нас не хватает финансирования. Нас постоянно блокируют, нам повезло, что наши программисты решают это для нас за ту скромную зарплату, что мы им платим. Откуда мы возьмем деньги? Ограбим особняк Львовых?  
\- При чем тут особняк? У нас есть тысячи благодарных читателей! Они поддержат нас, стоит нам об этом попросить!  
\- Мы и так существуем только на их деньги, Боря! Мы и так чуть ли не в каждой статье напоминаем, что нам очень нужны деньги! Мы превратились в попрошаек, разве тебя это устраивает?  
\- Нет, Снегов. Меня это не устраивает точно так же, как и тебя. Но пусть уж лучше watcher будет попрошайкой, чем шлюхой коммунистов!  
\- Почему сразу шлюхой? Да, у нас будет колонка Александры Мешайской. Да, там будет информация про Станислава Бартенко, лидера партии "Справедливая Россия". И все! Если кому-то из читателей это не понравится - они просто будут читать другие наши статьи, которые останутся такими же, как прежде, а не будут через слово напоминать читателю, что мы ради общего блага помираем с голоду, - Снегов пытался сохранять спокойствие, но чувствовал, что твердолобость сотрудников его довела.  
\- Понимаешь, Снегов, никто не любит Бартенко! От нас отвернутся, если мы начнем его поддерживать. Он слишком помешан на идее о справедливости, и строй, которого он хочет добиться, слишком похож на возврат в СССР. А уж эта Мешайская, которая все время ходит в красном! Она же фанатичная коммунистка, Ваня! Ты читал ее статьи? Она видит в Бартенко возрожденного Ленина!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Боря. Я говорил с ними, они куда более адекватные, чем я ожидал. К тому же, ты забываешь, что наш главный враг - это Путин вместе со всей его олигархической диктатурой, а Бартенко - глава одной из партий, имеющих право на участие в выборах...  
\- Ты же понимаешь, почему "Справедливая Россия" может участвовать в выборах? Потому что за нее голосует максимум 2-3%! Разуй глаза, Снегов! Бартенко не любят, и ни ты, ни весь watcher не сумеет сделать так, чтобы народ его полюбил.  
\- Меня удивляет, Боря, что мне говоришь это именно ты. Разве не твое творение колонка "Считаем вместе"? Разве не ты ненавидишь всех этих зажравшихся олигархов? Бартенко поотрубал бы пальцы всем, кто рискнул бы запустить руку в государственную казну.  
\- А заодно поотрезал бы языки всем, кто рискнул бы его критиковать. Я хочу, чтобы watcher оставался независимым, Ваня. Мы все этого хотим, спроси любого сотрудника. Твоим решением недоволен весь коллектив.  
Снегов закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Почему ты не видишь, что у нас нет выбора, Боря? Скажи мне - ты же любишь все считать - скажи мне, сколько перечислили на наш счет в этом месяце читатели?  
Маршев смешался, опустил взгляд.  
\- Но все равно, в следующем месяце, я уверен...  
\- Не желаю больше слышать об этом. Это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Нет! Что это за статья про Чечню, которую ты добавил, никого не спросив?  
\- Прочитай, если интересно, - пожал плечами Ваня.  
\- Уже.  
\- Ну и?  
Боря только покачал головой.  
\- Ты же был адекватным, Снегов. Я же порадовался, когда ты стал главным редактором, талантливый молодой парень, поднял сайт на ноги... Какого же черта ты сейчас вытворяешь?  
\- Что тебя не устраивает в статье про Чечню?  
\- Но... это же Чечня, Снегов! А ты пишешь про нее... как про нормальный регион, - Боря смотрел с недоумением - неужели такие вещи еще нужно объяснять?  
\- Ты не был там, Маршев. А я - был. Я со всей ответственностью могу заявить, что прежние стереотипы про Чечню сейчас недействительны. Это регион, который обходился дороже всего гос.бюджету последние лет 20, неужели ты думаешь, что все эти деньги никак не сказались на его развитии?  
Маршев качал головой.  
\- Значит, ты поставил перед собой задачу разрушить стену между Чечней и остальными регионами России? Чем вас там опоил Мансуров, а? Вы с Семой были у него на аудиенции, я так понимаю?  
\- Собственно, в том и была цель моей поездки, - кивнул Ваня. - Мансуров старался убедить меня, что теперь в Чечне все иначе... она готова после лет многочисленных дотаций встать на ноги, стать отдельной страной с собственной культурой, развитыми технологиями, культурным единством. Больше не представлять угрозы для стран-соседей. Но Чечне нужна информационная поддержка. Слишком многие воспринимают ее... ну, как ты, Боря. Из-за этого чеченским компаниям становится сложно иметь дело с российскими... ну, думаю, тебе не нужно рассказывать, что означает имя в современном обществе.  
\- Ладно, Снегов, представим, что слово Чечня, - Маршев скривился, - я слышу первый раз в жизни и не имею предубеждений. Но как насчет того, что все лидеры Чечни до сих пор были в тесной дружбе с Путиным, который щедро кормил их из гос.бюджета?  
\- Включи логику! Наверное, если бы Мансурова устраивало сотрудничество с Путиным, он не светился бы в нашем издании. Один из ключевых пунктов моей статьи - способность и готовность Чечни поддержать российскую оппозицию. Мансуров - убежденный сепаратист, ты читал, как он отзывался о провале движения "Север"? - что-то изменилось на ванином лице при этих словах, но Маршев не придал значения.  
\- Ты проклятый упрямец, Снегов. Ты хочешь, чтобы все читатели отвернулись от нашего сайта.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы читатели задумались о вещах, которые казались им очевидными. Я хочу, чтобы watcher не просто рассказывал читателям подробности того, о чем они и так догадываются, но и доносил новые идеи, а они сами будут решать, как к этому относиться. Если кто-нибудь, прочитав мою статью, поменяет свой взгляд на Чечню - я буду счастлив, Боря...  
\- А я, - голос Маршева стал еще холоднее, - буду счастлив, когда watcher соберется и переизберет главного редактора.  
\- Подготовил переворот в редакции? - враждебно прищурился Снегов. - Ну как вы, черт возьми, не понимаете, что нечего устраивать вражду среди нас, когда наши главные враги - единороссы - только этого и хотят? И что, все уже ждут за дверью, когда ты их позовешь?  
\- Ты угадал. Заходите, ребята, - крикнул Маршев.  
Снегов побледнел.


	4. Шпион

Сотрудник клининговой компании возвращался под утро из одного из самых дорогих баров Москвы очень уставшим. Все-таки от богатых грязи немногим меньше, чем от бедняков.  
В темной безлюдной подворотне его впечатали в стену и зажали рот рукой. Мужичонка был хлипкий и не на шутку испугался, постарался рвануться, что-то промычать - но его крепко держал некто в маске. Что удивительно, тот, кто его держал, был ниже его ростом и отнюдь не богатырского телосложения - но на удивление сильный и ловкий.  
\- Шпионишь на Варичева? - прошипел голос. По сиплому, словно нарочно сорванному шепоту было совершенно неочевидно, кому этот голос мог бы принадлежать.  
Мужичонка замотал головой.  
\- Не пытайся мне врать, - снова шепот.  
\- Ч-что Вам нужно?  
\- Информация. Вся политическая информация, которая тебе известна.  
\- К-кто Вы?  
Рука в перчатке скользнула в карман. В это время один из тех, кого называли шептунами или пташками министра внутренних дел Варичева, попытался рвануться и - о чудо - удалось вырваться... в следующий момент он упал от ловкой подножки. Теперь некто в маске прижимал его к земле - это кто-то очень легкий, отметил шептун, почти как ребенок... но почему такой ловкий?  
Рука вытащила из кармана монету, одна сторона которой была выкрашена в белый, другая - в черный.  
Мужчине продемонстрировали обе стороны.  
Больше вопросов он не задавал.  
\- Это подскажет тебе не только кто я, но и что тебя ждет, если не расскажешь. Давай быстрее, Варичев не узнает. И помни, мне бесполезно врать - я прочту это по твоему лицу.  
\- Что рассказать? - спросил напуганный шептун.  
\- Начни с того, что ты знаешь про планы Варичева, - мягко подсказал шепот.  
\- В-варичев... Давно предал Путина... Разрабатывает план его свержения... Х-хочет, чтобы в Кремле сидела Даниэлла Таргарян...  
\- Хорошо. За кем ты шпионил?  
\- З-за минфином... Петром Беляшенко... Он т-тоже хочет переворот, но они с Варичевым разошлись во взглядах... Варичев боится, что Беляшенко помешает...  
\- Что ты узнал? Расскажи мне три вещи, которые ты узнал, и я отпущу тебя невредимым. Но если вздумаешь кому-то рассказать про меня - я знаю, где ты живешь.  
Услышав это, мужичонка заговорил увереннее.  
\- Три? Ладно, попробую. Беляшенко в сговоре с Аленой Розановой, тренером сборной РФ по фигурному катанию.  
Некто молчал, хотя шептун был уверен, что этот человек удивлен, кем бы он ни был. Все-таки официально Розанова всегда поддерживала Путина, и он прислушивался к этой немолодой женщине, отзывался о ней с уважением, выражал ей благодарности за победу на Олимпиаде.  
\- Именно они убили Жору Львова, - продолжал шептун. - Это раз.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не знаю. Знаю только, что Розанова хочет выдать свою внучку замуж за следующего президента. Еще... хм. Беляшенко тайно содержит дочь убитого Старкова, - некто вздрогнул, или только показалось, гадал шептун, - возможно, хочет использовать ее в будущем перевороте. Это два.  
\- Какую дочь? У Старкова их две.  
\- Настю. Дарья погибла, странно, что Вы этого не знаете, - мужичонка хихикнул. - Вы же все знаете.  
Некто задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Третье.  
\- Я не знаю... про Беляшенко у меня кончились... Я больше ничего не выяснил.  
\- Можно не про Беляшенко. Третье. Я жду.  
\- Глава архангельского мясокомбината Вениамин Мандеров тайно и особо жестоко убил двух младших Фреевых. Он поджарил их на медленном огне, мясом начинил пирог и поздравил зам.главы СЗФО Володю Фреева со столетним юбилеем. Говорят, Фрееву понравилось угощение, - шептун снова хихикнул, казалось, он совсем осмелел.  
Некто кивнул.  
\- Ступай. Помни, что мы сделаем с тобой, если ты кому-то расскажешь.  
Хрупкая фигурка человека в маске быстрыми уверенными шагами удалилась в темный переулок.  
"Пошпионить, что ли?" - подумал шептун, глядя вслед. - "А, ладно. Себе дороже связываться".


	5. Дарья

Между тем, отойдя на достаточное расстояние по темным улицам, Дарья Старкова сняла маску. В ряды Черно-Белых она вступила около года назад, после убийства отца. Ей еще не доверяли серьезных заданий, но завтра - то есть уже сегодня - предстояли пароли-явки по заведенной в Общине схеме и, может быть, имя, которое она прочитает на бумажке, окажется одним из ее списка имен.  
Черно-белые сами по себе были молодой общиной, и странной. Занимались революционным террором. Вступавший в общину не общался с руководителем, только с двумя-тремя другими черно-белыми. Тем не менее, решения о том, кого и когда убить, принимались кем-то сверху, а потом просто передавались по цепочке. Никто никого не знал, никто никого не мог выдать. И все же община помогала своим в беде, обеспечивала своих фальшивыми паспортами, все время новыми, тренировала и экзаменовала новичков.  
Символика Черно-белых, как и название, оформилась после траурного марша в память Бронислава Мартыненко. Бронислав был прислан из Украины в качестве посла своим братом - украинским лидером Даниилом Мартыненко. Их сестра Эльвира погибла вместе с Ростиславом Таргаряном, и Бронислав задался целью расследовать этот подрыв - но его особо жестоко прикончил какой-то громила, и ни у кого из оппозиции не возникало сомнений в том, по чьему заказу это произошло.  
На том траурном марше в Москве собрались тысячи человек, и всем раздавали по две ленточки: черную и белую. Черную в знак траура, белую - в знак протеста.  
"Монетки - потому что их ожидает расплата" - повторяла про себя Дарья слова черно-белого, чьего имени она не знала, и именовала попросту Добрым Человеком. - "Черные - потому что траур по всем, кто погиб в борьбе с ними. Белые - потому что мы очистим эту страну".  
Вспомнив, что рассказал шептун Варичева, Дарья улыбнулась особенной, мстительной улыбкой. Она каждую ночь шептала имена тех, кого считала виновными в смерти и страданиях отца, матери, братьев, друзей. Скоро подонкам придется платить по счетам. Она хотела бы придушить каждого собственными руками, смотреть, как они корчатся и умирают в судорогах.  
Но, похоже, желающих убивать этих тварей много, и кто-то умрет не от ее рук.  
Дарья огляделась по сторонам, взгляд зацепил верхушку Кремля в рассветных лучах.  
Она задумалась.  
"Он каждый день там, преданный своими министрами, используемый своими друзьями-олигархами. Его ненавидят сотни тысяч людей по всей стране, несмотря на лживые СМИ. Он каждый день там, установивший свой режим, тиранический и коррупционный, в этой стране. Он каждый день там, и, может быть, он, в отличие от меня, не убивал никого самолично - но его руки куда больше запачканы кровью."  
Дарья отвела пристальный взгляд от видневшегося вдалеке Кремля. Ей предстоял трудный день.


End file.
